Sugar beat pulp, upgraded to a commercial product, e.g. “Fibrex”, can be used as water binder in several food products, e.g. including all types of bread from French bread to darker wholemeal products, cookies and biscuits, crisprolls and rusks, soft bread, flat bread and pizzas.
However, the utilization of side-streams from processing of cereal bran from milling or Distillers dried spent grain with solubles (DDGS) has received little attention beyond use in animal feeds.
EP0338787 relates to the production of enzyme-treated low-moisture content comestible products such as, for example, cookies, crackers, biscuits, snacks, cocoa, flour, plant protein extracts, hot cereals, and ready-to-eat cereals. This Invention also relates to hemicellulose hydrolyzate products.
WO02/067698 relates to a process for the extraction of soluble proteins, non-starch carbohydrates, and optionally oils from commercially available cereal bran.
There is a need in the art for better utilisation of the cereal, wherein less of the cereals will go to low price applications like cattle feed. Furthermore, it is a long felt need for being able to increase the water-binding properties of cereal bran for easier utilisation of the bran side-stream fractions in the food industry, and to make it possible to increase the health and nutritional effect of already existing products.